New neighbor
by PeterLovesStiles
Summary: M/M When a new neighbor moves to town things change for Josh Trager. And Kyle finds something new about Declan. Kyle/Declan, Josh/Robbie A non main GaryLu Story Warning!
1. Preface

Preface

New Neighbor

Kyle xy is walking down the steps to his bedroom in the back where surprisingly Josh Trager was waiting at his desk computer,"Josh,"

"What is up with the dude or chick on the block, I mean seriously?" said Josh in a form of a statement.

Kyle looks to the boy he come to known total and utter awe at the sudden expression."What do you mean? Are you against retrieving new neighbors?" said Kyle standing in the door way confused.

"It's not that, it's just that i don't know. For a guy or black girl it's hot! Oddly enough." said Josh getting up and squeezing passed Kyle.

Kyle steps aside so that when Josh came through he wasn't in the way, but Kyle stood there confused.

Josh makes it outside to the porch, and down the front steps. And he runs to the backyard to the fence to see the teen neighbor from the back it looks like Rihanna. When he calls out to the teen with a whistle.

Kyle lays in his tub staring at theceiling when there were no sounds, sleep soon follows.

Josh looks as the teen turned to a very sexy feminine 5'8" Skinny teen girl physique of ablack guy with a light blue high light at the endof his bang.

The teen turned frightened and eyes turned white in a hand lightning struk the fence shattering it, knocking Josh on his ass. The teen ran over to josh in a franticmotion, dropping to his knees to confornt the boy and say,"Im sorry,I didn't mean to."

Josh pushes a chuck of wood off to his side,whenheaskedharshly."Whatwasthat?seriously dude what is up with that,"

"I-Uh." the boy got hurt andgot up and soars off in flight.

Josh looks after him a bit any and confused shocked.

Josh jumps in his crapy car driving after the boy that lands at the near by woods. he parks his car and runs in til got close enough to her sobbing. Suddenlly it began to run then he found the boy and with a hand on his shoulder once again he spun around in surprise but this time Josh caught.

... this is my first Kyle xy story so tell me what you think ...


	2. Chapter 1: Show Me How

Chapter 1

Show Me How

Kyle had no idea how things progressed so fast, so suddenly. They'd been horse-playing, wrestling on the ground amid hoots of 'boys will be boys' laughter and "I'm king of the hill' grunts. Everything had been fine until Josh suddenly rolled on top of him and froze.

It only took Kyle a harsh breath to realize that the other boy was sporting a bit of extra poking power between his legs. His eyes darted to Josh's and some unspoken, powerful flame of desire ignited his own groin.

"Oh Jeez," Josh murmured, turning a rabid red. "Kyle, I..."

Kyle cupped Josh's backside, giving his hips an upward thrust. His eyes rolled deliciously up in his head and he groaned out a, "Show me what to do."

Josh swallowed hard, glancing toward the door. "Are you sure?"

The question had Kyle tilting his head, his brow dipping questioningly. "Why wouldn't I be?'

"Boy on boy..." Josh shrugged. "Not quite acceptable in some circles."

"You have a problem with..." Kyle thrust upward again, jeaned cock rasping over jeaned cock. "...this?"

Josh writhed over him, pressing his groin firmly against Kyle's thighs. "God no..." He scrambled for freedom, saying, "Let me get the door," and matched actions to words, snapping the lock.

He turned, watching Kyle rise gracefully to his feet. "God, you're beautiful." He glided toward Kyle, his fingers skimming past the buttons on his shirt, exposing his teen-aged chest.

Reaching Kyle, he leaned toward the other boy and brushed his lips over Kyle's. Kyle opened his mouth, inviting Josh in and the other boy didn't wait for a second invitation, his tongue making a slow exploration of Kyle's mouth. Kyle entered the passionate fray, tongue dueling with tongue for dominance.

Two sets of arms curled round tightening their straining body contact, deepening the already passionate kisses.

Josh pushed out of the kiss, his dark gaze searing Kyle's. "Clothes," he panted, his fingers fumbling at Kyle's buttons. "Off." He leaned into Kyle's shoulder, nuzzling his neck and making Kyle squirm under the sensual attack. "Now."

Kyle made quick, albeit clumsy over of disposing of his clothes and then stripped off his partner. The boys paused, drawing ragged breathes as their eyes ran over each others body.

Josh suddenly went down on his knees, wrapping his arms around Kyle's waist. He leaned forward, kissing the spot where Kyle's belly button should have been.

Kyle gasped raggedly, "Tickles.."

Josh growled deep in his throat. "Tastes good." His teeth scrapped over the sensitive skin, drawing a soft epp from Kyle. making a satisfied sound in his throat, he kissed his way lower. He buried his nose in Kyle's curls and breathed deeply. Kyle groaned, leaning heavily on his lover's trembling shoulders as his knees threatened to give out.

Josh chuckled darkly, wrapping his fingers around Kyle's impressive cock and stroked the hard column several times, slowly.  
>Kyle's head fell back on his shoulders, his breath coming in short, sensually drugged pants. The pants turned to low keening as Josh took him in his mouth and sucked.<p>

"Feels sooo good." Kyle whimpered.

Josh continued to ride the hard flesh in his mouth, moving faster and faster, taking Kyle deeper and deeper.

Kyle lost the power of speech simply letting Josh use his cock as his personal day long sucker, until his balls tightened and lifted.

His harsh bark of ecstasy vibrated off the walls, and he emptied himself into Josh's eager mouth.

Josh caught Kyle as his knees finally crumbled under him, easing the exhausted boy into his waiting arms and peppering kisses on his glistening brow.

Kyle's breathing slowed and he smiled warmly into Josh's grinning face. "Next time," Kyle managed between gasps, "I get to do the work."

END


End file.
